


Invisibility

by SharkPup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alien Powers, F/M, Invisibility, Reader-Insert, another old thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPup/pseuds/SharkPup
Summary: Tony can turn invisible when he touches water, apparently, so can you.





	Invisibility

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old thing from 2013, I might have ONE more old story I can post but idk yet. The writing style in this is pretty cringy but I still get messages about it back on my old DA so I guess people still like it.

"I’m so bored right now!" you said staring at your ceiling. You had pretty much just been lying there all day completely bored out of your mind. Both your parents were out for the weekend visiting your grandma, whose house is even more boring than this, and your older sister, who is a total (insert curse word here) who always made your life worse than it is, was with them because one of you had to go and your parents couldn’t exactly trust her home alone. So here you are, on a Saturday, lying on your bed, staring at the ceiling with nothing to do.

"Meeeeeeh! I already did all the house chores and I don’t want to go out by myself! *sigh* Meeeeh." You said to no one in particular.

"Meeeh meeeh meeeh mee- . . hmm?" your phone suddenly started ringing in your pocket. You looked at the caller I.D. to see that it was none other than your best bud Alfred F. Jones. He is the one good thing in your life. He has been your best bud since elementary school. He became your friend when he started yelling in class about being a hero and everyone laughed at him except for you, and then you walked up to the crying Alfred at recess and said ‘Hey! My hero shouldn’t be crying!’ and so started your friendship.

"Hello My Hero!" you said answering the phone. You’ve been calling him ‘my hero’ since you were kids but you don’t use that nickname as often now.

"Hello My Sunshine! What’cha doin’?" he said.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I’ve been bored all day cause everyone’s out. Though it’s better than them being home I guess."

"Yeah. I remember you tellin’ me that your family is kinda hectic sometimes. Anyway since you’re not doing anything ya wanna come over and have a BBQ with me and Tony? Arthur was busy with some stupid magic crap."

You giggled. You actually thought Arthur’s magic was quite interesting and amazing. "Sure Alfred, why not? I’ll be over in a bit."

"Kay. Oh also, make sure you bring a swimsuit! My pool is finally open!"

"Alright. See ya!"

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

You pulled your car into Alfred’s driveway and got your bag out of the car. You wore your swimsuit under a (fav color) tank top and a (second fav color) knee length skirt. You could already see Alfred in his backyard wearing only his swim trunks.

"Yo! _____!" he yelled running to the fence and laying his elbows on it.

"Hey Alfred!" you said and he smiled. Then you felt something tugging at your skirt.

"Hmm? Oh hey Tony!" you said seeing it was just the small gray alien. Alfred wasn’t the only good thing in your life, you had actually become quite good friends with Tony as well. In fact you are such good friends that Alfred told you about how he was a country, and Arthur and everyone else you know who just happened to be a country, so you didn’t find it weird that an alien was your friend. This is also why you didn’t find it weird that Alfred had such a big house. Even though you knew Alfred was the country of America you still call him by his human name.

"_____." Tony actually spoke English when he was around you. You bent down to pat his head, though you didn’t realize that when you did so Alfred started to stare at your butt.

"Hey, nice butt dudette!" he said loudly then laughed.

"A-Alfred just shut up! Come on Tony! Let’s go in the house for a minute." You said as you and said alien walked into Alfred’s house leaving him there.

"Hey! Sorry dudette! It was just a joke!"

"Hmph!"

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

You walked into his living room and plopped your butt on the couch. Tony sat down beside you and gave you the remote to the giant flat-screen TV. Well giant would be considered an understatement, but oh well.

"Thanks Tony." You said turning on the TV.

"Welcome _____." Tony said. Tony had a habit of using your name in almost every sentence he says to you.

"Yo _____! What’cha doin’ in here?" Alfred said flopping on the couch beside you. Opposite side of Tony of course.

"I just wanted to watch TV for a bit first. Remember my parents don’t let me." You said turning the channel.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I keep forgetting that your life is like a living hell. Well not when you’re here! Watch what you want Sunshine!" he said quiet at first but then excitedly toward the end of his sentence.

"Thanks Hero." You said finally picking a channel and leaning your head on Alfred’s shoulder.

"No Problem!" he said while ruffling your hair, making you giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

You watched a couple cartoons then Alfred got up.

"Hey babe, let’s go swimmin’ now! I’m getting cold just sittin’ here." He said opening the sliding door to the back yard.

"Then maybe you shouldn’t sit around in just swim trunks." You say as you stand up and stretch.

"Well I thought we would go swimmin’ when you got here but then we ended up watchin’ TV for an hour." He said with a pout.

"Yeah yeah. Just go get in before me. I don’t wanna have you splash me when you do a cannonball." You said walking outside with Tony following close behind.

"Okay!" he said, his face instantly lighting up as he ran toward the pool.

You took this chance to take your clothes off revealing your American flag bikini that Alfred had bought you.

"CANNONBALL!!!" you hear just as you pull off your last piece of clothing to see water splashing everywhere as Alfred jumped in the pool.

You laugh before setting your clothes on a table along with your towel. You walk up onto the deck and look in to see Alfred with his arms out.

"Don’t worry I’ll catch ya babe!" he said with his signature smile.

You chuckled before jumping in yourself, a little in front of him so he wouldn’t ‘catch’ you. Though with him being him he launched forward as you hit the water and grabbed your waste before you floated up. He smiled at you in the water before bringing you both up for air.

"I told you I’d catch ya!" You just put your arms around his neck and laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey Alfred!"

"Yeah babe?"

"Catch me if you can!" You dived in between his arms and swam off in the opposite direction.

He sat there for a moment before swimming off after you.

"Hey come back here!"

"No can do!"

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

You and Alfred swam for about an hour and a half or so before he got hungry. You both got out and dried off. You sat at the pool-side table and Alfred started up the grill, which just so happened to already be outside where he needed.

"You want something too babe?"

"Um . . . Yeah how about a couple hotdogs?"

"Okay! Coming right up!" And he went to work making hamburgers and hotdogs.

You sat and watched him for a moment before getting thirsty.

"Hey Alfie I’m gonna go get a drink."

"Kay babe!"

You walked inside the house and to the fridge. It was full of every pop known to man, except diet. You grabbed a (favorite cola) and opened it. You took a drink and looked around.

"Hmmm?" You just noticed that you haven’t seen Tony since earlier. So you decided to look around the house. You checked a couple rooms then you remembered Tony has his own room. You headed to his room and cracked the door.

"Tony? . . . . Wow." Your eyes went wide at all the strange technology that filled the room. You walked inside and looked over all the electronics, making sure not to get any wet.

BANG! You turned your head at the sound and looked in awe. Tony had apparently hit his head as he came out. Though it was what he came out from under that made you look in awe, he had crawled out from under a small but still large UFO. How did you not notice that when you walked in?! You didn't know but you pushed that thought aside as you went to help Tony to his feet.

"_____? What are you doing here?" Tony asked as he rubbed his head, looking at you skeptically.

"Oh i'm sorry Tony! I was just wondering were you were. Why weren't you swimming with me and Alfred?" You asked as you sat down on the floor. He sat down beside you after putting away a strange tool he had been using. He looked over to you and put one finger to his mouth to make a 'shh' motion.

"Don't tell Alfred but, . . . . when I get wet I turn invisible." Your eyes went wide and you smiled excitedly at him like a kid with a new toy.

"Really?! Is that true?! Can you show me?!" You put your hands together and made a begging face.

Tony sighed before looking toward your hair. "Sure. Sit Still." He reached over and squeezed a lock of your (h/c) hair, getting his hand and arm a little wet with the water from the pool that stayed in your hair, and you watched him closely.

He pulled his hand away and it started to seem to dissolve into thin air. Your eyes went wide and you watched in awe as slowly more of his body started to disappear into thin air. Eventually his whole body was gone.

"Wow! That's awesome! . . . You still there Tony?"

"Yes. Where else would I go?" He placed a hand on your shoulder to let you know he was still there but then your shoulder started to disappear like Tony did. Your eyes went wide in panic.

"T-Tony! W-What's going on?!?!" Your body slowly continued to disappear.

"I-I don't know! I'm Sorry I didn't know that could happen!" He pulled his hand back and watched you disappear worridly. You squinted your eyes and somehow slightly saw a figure beside you.

"T-Tony? That you?" You reached a hand out and placed it on the figure's shoulder.

"Y-Yes. C-Can you see me?" You nodded your head just as it disappeared as well, your whole body, and clothes, now invisible as well. You looked over to him and you could see him clearly sitting beside you.

"I can see you very clearly now. What happened? I thought you were invisible?"

"I still am. I don't know how this could have happened. . . . . Maybe, just maybe, your invisible too but only we can see each other. Because I can see you too." He stood up and helped you to your feet as well before leading you to a mirror. You guys couldnt see yourselves in it.

You gasped and looked at yourself. You could see yourself when you looked at your arms and such but when you looked in the mirror, nothing was there. You fist pumped the air.

"Awesome! We can pull some amazing pranks like this Tony! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

"Because Alfred would bug me about it. And I never knew humans could become invisible too. I guess when I turn invisible if I touch a human then they turn invisible too."

"Well how does this where off?"

"When I get completely dry I become visible again. I'm guessing it's the same for you."

"Well then let's go play some pranks! I'm soaked so i'll be invisible for awhile, and if need be we can just stick our hands in the pool to refresh the invisibliy."

Tony laughed before moving his hands toward the door. "Ladies first."

"Thank you Tony. Now let's go scare the crap outta Alfred!"

~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

You two peeked out the back door, which you had left open. Alfred was still grilling the burgers and hotdogs. He seemed to be deep in thought. You looked at Tony and you both nodded your heads. Tony started to walk over to the hose, and you walked over to Alfred at the grill.

You walked to the side of the grill and walked around it before stopping at the side again. You waved your hand infrount of his face. He never noticed you. Good. You smirked and walked to his side. He was still deep in thought as he stared into space. You leaned your head toward his ear and quietly whispered in the most seducive voice you could muster. "Alfred~"

You could see him slightly shiver and his cheeks slightly tinted pink. You had to hold back your giggles. You've never thought of him having 'those feelings' for you so you just thought he was scared. And you hadn't noticed te blush that was starting to form.

You raised your arm and flicked his nose. He flinched and backed up as he covered his nose.

"Ow! That hurt! What do you think you're- . . . . . Wait w-who did that?" He started to slightly shake and as his eyes looked around frantically. "S-Show yourself!" You just giggled and then yelled. "Alfred!"

He turned around and he was instantly splashed in the face with water from the hose, which Tony was pointing at him.

Tony giggled a little as he held the hose with both hands, continuously spraying Alfred. You on the other hand couldn't help yourself and laughed your head off, falling to the ground and clutching your stomach in a fit of laughter.

And Alfred? Poor Alfred was desperately trying to block the water with his arms, looking around to see who was spraying him. But of course he couldn't, because his glasses had fallen off in the process. Oh and the fact that you and Tony were invisible didn't help him much either.

"WHAT . . . .WHO . . . STOP IT!" he yelled in between mouthfuls of water.

"okay okay Tony. I think that enough." you had calmed your laughing down to mild giggles as you stood and decided Alfred had had enough water for today.

Tony smiled, still giggling a little himself, and turned off the hose. As soon as the water stopped, Alfred stood straight and was about to yell at whoever had sprayed him, but he didn't see anyone. He squinted his eyes, straining to see someone, or something. But all he could tell was that his water hose was as if held in thin air. Before Tony dropped it, causing Alfred to flinch and jump back a little.

"W-Who are you?! W-Where are you?! . . . . . Y-YOU'RE GHOSTS AREN'T YOU!?!?!" Alfred yelled questions as his imagination started to mess with him.

You looked over at Tony, both of you had stopped laughing when he started to freak out. You then looked at Alfred's terrified face, which was a little weird since he was pretty much pushed onto the ground while only wearing a swimsuit and was soaked with water. Cold water by the way, so that would help to explain why he was shivering a bit.

"W-Well?! Answer me!!" You eventually sighed and walked over quietly, and picked up his glasses.

"We aren't ghosts, we're friends." You said as you placed the glasses on his face. But before you could pull your arm back, he quickly reached up and grabbed it tightly.

He stared in shock at his hand, which held tightly to something. His eyes were already wide, but they went wider as your arm started to turn visible.

WAIT, BECOME VISIBLE?!?! That's right, your arm was starting to become visible again. You looked over to Tony and started to panic. You yanked your arm away from Alfred and ran into the house and up to Tony's room, Tony following.

You almost slammed the door shut, but stopped and closed it slowly as you realized Alfred was searching the house. You turned to Tony, holding your arm as it continued to become visible. "Tony! Why am I becoming visible again?!" you whispered frantically.

"_____! Please calm down! We aren't in any danger you know." he said regularly, but quietly.

Wait, why were you panicking? It's just Alfred. It's not like you had always been invisible and were suddenly changing. You calmed down after taking a few deep breathes. Your arms and torso were already visible and the visibility was continuing.

"Okay sorry about that. I got a little carried away. But why am I changing back?" you asked, curious.

"I don't know. I thought that you could only become visible if you became completely dry. . . . . . .maybe if a human turns invisible they can change back when another human touches them. Alfred grabbed your arm didn't he?" Tony said as he thought.

"Uh yeah. I'm not sure how he knew where my arm was though." you said as you looked at your self, everything visible but your feet. Which would be in just a moment.

 

Just as Tony was about to say something, Alfred slammed the door open. Luckily you were completely visible now. As soon as he saw you he ran up and gave you a crushing bear hug. "_____! _____ IT WAS TERRIBLE!!! I WAS SPRAYED WITH MY POWER HOSE IN THE FACE BY GHOSTS!!!"

You managed to free one arm from his crushing hug and pet his head like you always do when he's scared. "It's okay Alfred calm down. Your okay." After awhile he calmed down and loosened his hug, letting you breath better.

"Sorry _____. I got a lil' bit scared there. I-I bet it was just my imagination." he said and then gave a nervous laugh.

You smiled and looked up at Alfred. "Yeah. Probably. Hey how about we go eat those hotdogs and burgers?" You said, and before you could say another word he was running down the hall and down the stairs. He had left them on the grill, and was running to them hoping they didn't burn.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

Lucky for you and Alfred, nothing got burned and were in fact, grilled to perfection. You sat across from Alfred at a small poolside table. You had moved your clothes and bag inside so they wouldn't get wet or dirty.

Alfred sat down a plate with two hotdogs in front of you, and a plate with about five hamburgers on his side of the table and sat down.

"Dig in!" he said before shoving almost a whole burger in his mouth.

"Thanks Alfie~!" You said happily.

"Nyo pwobwem!" (no problem) he said with his mouth full, finishing off his first burger before you even started eating.

You giggled and picked up one hotdog, and ate it slowly. Actually taking time to eat your food. But of course with Alfred being a guy and all, when he looked at you he swallowed his food and just stared, a little blush on his cheeks. (cause of the way you look when you eat da hotdog, ya'll should know what i'm gettin at wit this ;3)

You saw his staring and swallowed before doing that thing where you tilt your head like a puppy when curious. "What's up with the red cheeks?" You asked and pointed a finger at him.

His blush darkened as he realized what he was just thinking, and blinked a couple times as he snapped back to reality. "U-Uh n-nothin'! Probably just a bit too much sun. Y-yeah that!" he gave you a nervous laugh and you just shrugged.

"Well then we should probably go inside when we're done eating." you said as you went back to eating.

"Y-Yeah." Then Alfred went back to eating as well, cept for the fact that he was eating slower than normal and tried not to make eye contact.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

You had finished your food before Alfred for once, but nontheless you sat and waited paitiently for him to finish as well. After a couple minutes a breeze started up, and since you were in just a swimsuit (you left your beach towel in Tony's room or . . . somethin'? :I) you had started to shiver from the cold. Of course Alfred noticed this, and stopped eating as he looked over at you with worry.

"_____? You cold? We can go ahead inside if ya want?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah  . . . but don't you wanna finish those?" you pointed at the burger and a half he had left.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not all that hungry any more." he stood up and threw the plate in the trash then held out a hand for you.

You looked at him, a bit wide-eyed. Since when does Alfred Foster Jones, America, NOT WANT to finish HAMBURGERS?!?!

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend Alfred?" you asked and he just laughed. You smiled and grabbed his hand as you stood up. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Now  . . . . . How 'bout we go watch some new horror movies!?" he asked excidedly.

Really? He's such a chicken when it comes to any thing horror related. Besides video games of course.

"How about instead. . . . we change out out our wet swimsuits?" you said giving him a smile.

"Oh  . . . . yeah. We should probably do that first. heh heh."

He walked inside with you and grabbed your bag, holding it out to you. "Here you go m'lady~" he said with a goofy smirk.

"Why thank you Mr.Jones~" you said with a goofy british accent, taking the bag and heading to your room to change. (no offense to any british people! If you have an accent then you just say it in a goofy way. Oh and yes, you go to Alfred's house so much you got your own room. :3)

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

You walked into the living room, in your (fav color) pajamahs, and flopped onto the couch. You put your arms behind your head and looked over to see Alfred, in only some pajamah/sweat pants, looking through a stack of horror movies. He pulled one out of the stack and showed it too you.

"How 'bout this one _____?" he asked.

" . . . . .Alfie you'll pee your pants watchin that." you answered as you looked over the case. (BTW it's a random movie I make up. A CreepyPasta movie~!) It showed a guy with a smile cut into his face (jeff the killer) riding on the back of a huge dog with a huge smile (smile dog), beside him was a guy with a blue mask (eyeless jack <3) riding on some weird rag-faced creture (Seed Eater I believe is his name?).

"Aww, come on _____! Pweeeeeaaaaassssseeeee~?" oh no. Not the begging puppy face. Must . . . look . . . away, . . . but  . . . it's . . . too . . . adorable. Can't . . .turn . . .head.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhhh. Fiiiiiiiinnnnneee, go ahead. But don't be wakin' me up panickin' or somethin'!" you said as you saw his face brighten up.

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _____!!!! Now let's watch this thing!" he said as he crushed you in a bear hug. Then he went and placed the DVD in the DVD player and started the movie as he sat beside you on the couch, hugging a pillow. 

"O-Okay now I'm gonna watch this cause I'm the Hero! S-So if you get scared _____, just let the Hero know." he said nervously, already scared of the opening sequence.

"Yeah, yeah my 'Hero'. If I need ya i'll let ya know." you said somehwhat sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

Well where are you now reader-chan? Oh yeah, that's you over there, in bed being smothered by a trembling Alfred. "How the heck . . . . did it end up like this?" Well reader-chan, let's see. You were half way, . . . no, no, more like half of half way through your CreepyPasta movie when Alfred screamed and crushed you in a death hug. Then you has sighed and suggested that you two just stop the movie for now and go to bed before he 'peed his pathetic pants' as you said before laughing. He had agreed, and you went to your room and got in bed. A few moments later Alfred screamed something and ran into your room, jumping into your bed, and proceeding to crush you in another death hug until you finally agreed to let him sleep with you. And as we all know, Alfred is a cuddler, so he was all cuddled up with you by the time he fell asleep.

 ~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~

You woke up the next day and turned over. You hadn't fully opened your eyes yet and decided to cuddle up to a warm heat source beside you. You then felt a little pressure on your waist. You opened one eye and peeked at it to see an arm on it. 'Oh. Just an arm, no need to worry' (stuff in single quotes like ' are your thoughts or phrases from the past) 'wait! ARM?!' You look over and see that the warm heat source you were cuddled up to, was Alfred. Asleep with a little drool. And in nothing but pants. 'oh god.'

You opened both eyes, wide, and were about to shove him away, when he pulled you closer. You made sure he was asleep by looking at his face, but you weren't sure. But you were sure of one thing, he was a LOT cuter than you had ever noticed before. 'he looks so  . . . . adorable without his glasses. And he's so cute when he sleeps, like a little kid. . . . .WAIT! Stop it _____! You shouldn't think these things about your best friend! . . . .but . . . .he is really cute.' You reached one hand up and pushed some bangs from his face and he smiled. You smiled back and poked his nose.

"I know your awake Alfie. Come on, let me go." you pushed against his chest a little bit.

"No i'm not~ I'm fast asleep~" he said smugly as he nuzzled into your neck.

You started to blush and stutter a little bit. "A-Alfred. C-Come on. We gotta get up, it's almost noon."

"Awww~ I wanna stay here like this~ It's more comfy~ Especially," he moved his head down a bit and layed it on your breasts. "Especially right here~"

Okay. He was gonna get it now. "ALFRED F. JONES GET OFF MY BOOBS!" You pushed him back and flicked his nose hard.

"Ow! Hey what was that for-! . . . .Wait. _____? What are you doin' in my bed?" He had jumped back when you flicked him and sat up, but then became confused.

"This ain't your bed, it's mine. You wanted to sleep with me cause you were scared of that movie remember?" you sat up beside him.

"Well technically it _is_ my bed since I bought it. But yeah, I remember now."

"Well now that we're up, let's get ready. You can come over to my house today if you want I guess." you said as you got up and stretched.

"Actually there's a G8 meeting today, so I can't. . . . .Hey how about you join me at the meeting and then we go to your house afterwards?" he suggested as he stood up and stretched himself.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I'm gonna go take a shower first though. Oh and Alfie?"

"Yeah?" 

"Might wanna stop drooling in your sleep."

"Oh . . . . sorry."

 ~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

"COME ON TONY!! WE GOTTA GO!!" Alfred yelled as you two waited for the alien. You and Tony had done a little bit of talking while Alfred had taken a shower earlier, and you guys had something planned. That would by why when Tony came downstairs you both smiled at each other. Alfred noticed this but shrugged it off as he headed out the door. You following and smiling with Tony as you walked to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys! The Hero is here! And he has brought his lovely lady!" Alfred announced as he entered the meeting room. He got a couple glares and a couple other just sighed.

"Hey guys~!" you said as you went and sat in the chair beside Alfred. They all either smiled at you or waved happily. Usually the meeting weren't as bad when you were there. Oh how wrong they were today~

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

Halfway through the meeting and your bored as heck. Germany was currently giving some stupid lecture that you didn't pay much attention to. You then looked over to Tony, who was sitting beside you on the other side. You winked at him, giving him the signal, and he winked back before slipping out of his chair, and then the room, quietly. You then pulled on Alfred's sleeve.

"Yeah sunshine~?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't feel too good Alfie." you signaled toward the door of the meeting room.

'oh okay. Want me to come with?"

"Nah I'll be fine by myself."

"Kay."

You then got up and left the room quietly. You walked around the corner and saw Tony by the water fountains.

"Ready Tony?" you whispered excitedly.

"Ready _____!"

He then turned on the water fountain (drinking fountain, not an actual water fountain) and got his hand a little wet, and started to turn invisible. You made sure no one else was near-by, then held Tony's hand for a sec, until you started to become invisible yourself.

"Yes!"

"Hmm. _____, that you?" you turned around and hid your changing hand behind your back. 'Oh no. Why is Alfred here?!'

"Y-Yeah. W-What is it Alfie?" you said nervously, your arm almost completely invisible.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." he said somewhat worriedly. "You've been acting a little different lately _____."

"No I haven't. And i'll be just fine Alfie, I j-just  . . .wanted a drink! Yeah that. . .uh. . . I gotta go really bad now though, I'll be back in the meeting room in a bit!" You then ran into the girls' bathroom quickly.

'Thank god he didn't notice that I was turning invisible!' After a few moments, you exited the bathroom. No one was nearby, perfect. You looked down the hall and saw Tony waiting by the water fountains again.

"Kay, let's go Tony!"

~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip)~~~~~~~~~~

Luckily Alfred had left the door to the meeting room open, so you and Tony just waltzed right in. Now. being as . . . .let's say adventurous as you are, you decide to go right for the big one. And by that, I mean the Russian.

You walked right up in front of him, he didn't even notice as you waved your hands randomly in his face. He just kept smiling at Germany's lecture, probably thinking about taking over other countries or something. He did though, give a concerned face when you started to fan his face with your hands.

"Did someone just turn on the air conditioner, or whatever it is you all call it?" Russia asked.

"No. Why-aru?" China asked.

"Hmm. I just thought I felt a breeze or something. Oh well, it's gone now." Yes it was, because as soon as he asked about the air you had run over to Tony, who was sticking his tongue out at Alfred and making faces.

You tapped his shoulder, asking him to move. You had an idea.

You sat on the table in front of him, and a little bit to the right so you weren't hitting his legs. You then bent over and blew on his ear a little bit. His eyes blinked a couple times and he rubbed his ear, but shrugged off the weird feeling he had. You held in a giggle and stayed by his ear. You whispered very, very, quietly. "Alfreeeeeeed~ Do you remember me~? Your new friend~?"

His eyes immediately went wide and his moved but didn't speak. "G-G-G-G-Gh-Gh-Gho-" He started making noises and stuttering, causing everyone to look over at him.

"What are you blabbering about you git?" England asked, obviously annoyed.

"G-G-G-G-GHOSTS!!!!!!" Alfred yelled as he jumped up and hid behind England. England stood up and was about to say something, but you interrupted him.

"Oh Alfie~ Why so scared~? I said we were friends didn't I~?" you said in a normal volume, but more dragged out voice to make you seem more ghostly. Everyone looking in your direction, but saw nothing. England especially was surprised.

"W-Wha-! If your a ghost then I should be able to see you!" England said, pointing in the direction of your voice.

"Sorry Iggy, but i'm a very, veeeerrryyy special ghost~" you went over and flicked his nose. You do that a lot don't you? Well anyway, Iggy pretty much just flinched, but Alfred freaked out and ran out of the room.

"oh Alfie. What am I going to do with you?" You said before walking out with Tony, completely forgetting everyone else.

You walked around the halls, until you accidentally bumped into him.

"O-Oh sorr- Y-YOUR THE GHOST AREN'T YOU?!" Alfred said, then tackled you to the ground.

"W-Well I'm sorry ghost, but I gotta get rid of you cause I'm the Hero." Alfred said with obvious nervousness in his voice.

You saw that you were starting to turn visible again, starting from your stomach, from where you two bumped into each other, and your wrists because he was holding you down by them. Though you had no idea how he knew where your wrists were when he tackled you. You sighed and decided to give up.

"Alfie it's me. _____." you said somewhat tiredly.

"W-What? P-Prove it!"

"Well last night you watched a horror movie and ended up sleeping in my bed."

"T-The ghost was at my house so he could've known that. I need better proof!" He didn't seem to notice that you were turning visible again.

"Okay then. We became friends when we were little, because you were crying and I said 'my hero shouldn't cry!' and we've been besties ever since."

Alfred seemed a bit shocked. He really wasn't expecting the ghost to be you. "__-_____?"

"I've got one more piece of proof for you Alfred." Your visibility was just now getting to your chin.

"O-Okay."

You reached up your now visible hands and held his face, bringing it a bit closer to yours. Your face becoming more and more visible as you spoke. "Ever since that day," You reached your head closer to his. Both of you had deep blushes. Your face became completely visible and Alfred's blush darkened immensely as he saw your face so close. "I've always loved you~" You then pulled him into a kiss, your own blush increasing.

He was shocked at first but then kissed back. After a few moments when air was needed, you two separated. You looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too babe~!" He was about to lean in for another kiss when-

"Awwwwwww~! Aren't you two adorable~?!"

"TONY!"


End file.
